Beast Boy's Boredom: A Titan Musical
by DarkkAngelll
Summary: Beast Boy is bored. Well, that's not good. What does he have in store for our poor Titans? Sneakily inserted fluffiness. RobStar, BBRae, Flinx, Jerikole, and Hotgent, to name a few. My weird sense of humor injected someplace. Rated K , because I can.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Greetings, my lovely duckies!**

***deep breath* ...come on. Don't look at me like that. Yes, I know I have to update A Slice of Life and My High School Life first. But, I'll give you the same lame excuse I gave when I was writing MHSL: When you are an author, and a burst of inspiration comes, you don't wave it away - you have to follow it.**

**Anyway, I give you, the prologue to the first installment (yes, this will be a series :D) of BEAST BOY'S BOREDOM - A Titan Musical! *presses pre-recorded tape for applause***

**I'm really sad, aren't I? RANDOMLY INSERTED DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. I really don't. If _you_, however, do, then, I'd like to buy it. I've got a stick of gum and a dollar. Will that work?**

**P.S. This chapter is short. It's just a prologue, after all.**

* * *

The sky was painted a dusty purple. The first ray of light had yet to break through the windows of Titans Tower.

Beast Boy simply yawned, stirring his mug of hot chocolate unenthusiastically.

Sleep had eluded him that night. After hours of uncomfortable tossing, twisting, and turning in his bed, he got out of his room and decided to have a much too early breakfast.

Everyone was sleeping soundly. He didn't bother to take any extra precautions - not that he needed to; not even the wailing of an alarm could wake those four up, once they engaged in a very rare deep sleep.

He was all alone in the main room. It was eerily silent.

As the changeling sipped his drink, a small sipping noise bounced on the walls, the emptiness amplifying even the most unnoticeable sound. Suddenly, his face lit up.

The first fragments of sunshine shined on his face, and he smiled.

He had an idea.

* * *

**A/N: Beast Boy used his brains. Maybe I'm not being _totally_ realistic here, but - JUST KIDDING! We all know BB is very smart...he just doesn't use his brain much. *shifty eyes*  
Was the writing okay? This may be one of the first times I've gone too deep and descriptive. If you've read my other stories, I think my style is sort of a casual narrative. What do you think? And, being a prologue, does this excite you? Does it make you want to read the next chapter? Does it make you want to REVIEW?**

**Maybe if two (or more, that would be much better) people review, I can put up the next chapter later today. Or, you know, we can wait until tomorrow, or the day after that...*evil, maniacal laugh***

**So, reviews, anyone? (:  
[Note the smiley.] **


	2. Wake up, everybody!

**A/N: I'm _baaaaaack_! So, nothing much to say, except that here's the next chapter of Beast Boy's Boredom: A Titan Musical! Don't worry, the musical part will be coming in the next chapter.**

**Oh, wait - before the random disclaimer of doom is put up, sincerest thanks to GG and Concolor44 for reviewing! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: *breaks out in song - sing along to the Titans' theme song* _What do I not own so you can't sue me? TEEN TITANS! What belongs to DC and WB? TEEN TITANS!_  
Well, the tune belongs to DC and WB too.**

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, EVERYONE!"

The sun had finally risen, and the day was crisp and bright. The birds were chirping, and the children were playing.

That was what was happening in Jump City.

In the Titans Tower, there were four unconscious superheroes and Beast Boy, who was still screaming through a megaphone he got from who-knows-where.

"WAKEY-WAKEY, TOFU EGGS AND GRAVY!"

Robin was the first to awake, but he did not budge. He refused to get out of bed, not after he'd been having such _nice _dreams...

The incessant shouting stopped. _Good_, the Boy Wonder thought to himself, his head sinking back into the pillow. Somehow, he must have jinxed it, as the changeling started rapping on everyone's doors. The onslaught of weird morning greetings continued.

"_GOOD MORNING, JUMP CITY!_ A BEAUTIFUL DAY INDEED! THIS IS YOUR FRIENDLY GREEN HERO, COMING AT YOU WITH THE NEWS," Beast Boy bellowed, attempting to sound like a sports announcer. He didn't, by the way. "IN TITANS TOWER, NO ONE SEEMS TO BE STIRRING. IT'S UP TO BEAST MAN T-"

He never got to finish that last part, as he found himself enveloped in a black mass of energy.

_CRASH!_ He went sailing through the window, shards of glass following in his wake.

Through his panic and screaming, he saw Raven glaring at him from the now-shattered window. "And if you're going to wake the whole world up," the empath snarled, "try to be a little more factual, Bean Brain." She simply turned away after that, muttering something about 'Beast Man' being a stupid name.

Fishermen claim they saw a green object crash into the sea with a violent splash at 9:38 that morning.

* * *

Said green object crawled back to the tower a few minutes later, and had only one thing to say for himself, as he held up a drenched megaphone. "Aw, man! Look what you did, Rae - you ruined my megaphone!"

Starfire was painstakingly trying the remove the other bits of glass from the earlier window, when another particle was sent crashing through the window to the right.

"And next time," Raven growled, floating over to glance at Beast Boy once more, "get your priorities straight!" Pause. "Also, don't ever call me Rae. Ever."

The alien sighed as she poked her head out the opening. Twice, in less than half an hour. _Surely, that must be a feat of some sort_, she mused. A hysterical Cyborg looked for Beast Boy near the sea, still wiping tears of mirth away. Minutes later, the changeling washed up on shore. It took him another three minutes to regain consciousness.

"Get your ass up here, BB!" Cyborg called out, laughing in between words. "It's breakfast time!"

Robin simply shook his head in disappointment as he turned the page of his newspaper. "Why he doesn't just turn into a bird and save himself is beyond me."

* * *

**A/N: So, Beast Boy didn't really get the chance to tell everyone about his _fantastic_ idea. Wait 'til the next chapter - more musical goodness there! (SPOILER ALERT!)  
**

**Why not tide yourself over by clicking that li'l button down there. You know, the review button? -wiggles eyebrows suggestively-  
**


	3. Getting the ball rolling

**A/N: I'm back! And I've got an update with me! So, thanks to lunalovegood0628, , and Sophia Michelle for reviewing chapter two. As I will be mentioning at the bottom, please vote and nominate a couple of songs for our favorite heroes to sing! I need group songs and solos, for both guys and girls. Thanks much!  
**

**So, without further ado, your next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.  
**

* * *

_Ding!_

Beast Boy stepped into the elevator, still dripping wet. He waited impatiently for the doors to close. The changeling blinked and Kid Flash was staring at him, a huge grin on his face.

"Yaagh!" Beast Boy cried, jumping in surprise. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Dude," he began, glaring at the boy. "Don't ever do that."

Kid Flash gave him an apologetic shrug and walked over to Jinx, who Beast Boy hadn't noticed until now. A gloved hand reached out and stopped the doors from closing. "Room for five more?"

"Be my guest," Kid Flash offered.

"Thanks, dude," Speedy said, slapping Kid Flash on the back. Aqualad, Más y Menos and Bumblebee walked through the doors, waving at the three other Titans.

"Hey, girl!" Bumblebee greeted perkily, hugging Jinx.

"Hey yourself," replied the sorceress, squeezing her friend back.

Beast Boy grinned in spite of himself and raised his hand. "Yo! Aquadude!" Aqualad returned the gesture and gave Beast Boy a high-five. "Wassup?"

Aqualad shrugged. "Not much."

_Ding!_

The elevator doors slid open, and in the common room were Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. Beast Boy stepped out first, looking for Raven. The empath in question was brewing tea in the kitchen, glaring darkly at Beast Boy.

"Hey, Rae! Wass-"

There was a blinding flash, and a portal opened up in the middle of the Ops room. Out stepped Kole, Hot Spot, Jericho, Argent, and, lastly, Herald, who sealed the portal up.

Argent grinned and ran towards Jinx, Bumblebee, and Starfire. "'Ello, loves! How's it been?"

Starfire returned the hug, smiling brightly. "We are all fine; we have missed you, Argent!"

Bumblebee hugged Argent next, a mischievous grin on her face. "We _so_ have to catch up, Argent." The silver-skinned girl nodded, an equally mischievous grin gracing her face.

Jinx practically tackled Argent. "Girl, I missed you so much!" she squealed, a huge smile on her face. "Crikey!" Argent cried, trying to keep her balance. "Try not to pin me to the ground, will you?" The girl suddenly grinned. "But I missed you too, love!"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Speedy nodded solemnly. "Tell me about it."

Aqualad folded his arms. "Such mysterious creatures..."

Beast Boy put his hands on their shoulders. "Men, let me tell you something." He leaned in close. "Girls are like modern art."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

The changeling grinned. "You'll never appreciate it if you try to understand it!"

The other boys exchanged glances and came to a silent conclusion.

Cyborg hoisted Beast Boy up in the air. "Titans! I think we have the wrong Beast Boy!" Robin cried.

"He just gave us a bright idea!" Kid Flash shouted in disbelief.

"This is definitely not our Beast Boy," Aqualad decided.

Jericho nodded in agreement. _More importantly, he just gave us valuable insight on girls_.

"My man Jericho here is right!" Herald screamed.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Grass Stain?" Cyborg demanded, rattling Beast Boy, practically choking him.

Beast Boy tried in vain to soften the grasp the metal man held on him. "Re-release the throat, my good m-man," the changeling spat out, gasping for air. "And I can answer your question."

Cyborg did as instructed and dropped the boy. Adjusting his collar, Beast Boy stood up, trying to salvage what little of his dignity was left. "Guys," he began. "The reason I've brought us all here, is that I have an idea." He grinned. "We're going to have a TITAN MUSICAL! It's going to be epic!"

Once more, the other Titans glanced at each other, and came to a decision.

"Okay, this is our Beast Boy," Robin decided.

"Yeah," Kid Flash agreed.

"No one else could think of such a stupid idea," Herald added.

Beast Boy didn't know whether to be relieved that they believed that he was...him, or to be angry that they were questioning his genius.

Whatever. He had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

The changeling quietly slid over to the control panel, and ran in an entry code he saw Terra use a while ago, when she was still, for lack of better term, evil.

_Engage full lockdown_. _Lockdown mode, activated_, purred a female computer voice.

"Yo!" Cyborg cried, tapping on his bionic arm furiously. "I can't override it!"

"Isn't this what happened with..."

All the color drained from Robin's face.

"Terra."

All eyes immediately turned to Beast Boy, who just grinned.

"Relax, guys," he said, donning a director's hat and sitting down on the sofa nonchalantly. "It's all part of my master plan."

"WHAT MASTER PLAN!" the Titans chorused, glaring daggers at Beast Boy.

"A Titan Musical!"

The other Titans started looking at each other. A moment of silence passed, before the whole group, minus Beast Boy, broke out in hysterics.

Even Raven was smiling. "Good one, Beast Boy. Now, tell us - what are you going to do with us?"

Beast Boy felt insulted. "I was _serious_."

Silence engulfed them once more. "Oh," Argent said, dumbstruck.

"Now!" Beast Boy stood up on the table in the common room, clapping his hands for attention. "Girls, group to the left, and guys, to the right."

"Why should we listen to _you_?" Kid Flash spoke up.

"Because that's the only way you're going to get out of here," Beast Boy said, proud of how his line came out. He'd been rehearsing that in his head.

Once all the genders have been separated, Beast Boy started barking commands left and right.

"Yo, Cy - you and Speedy go set up the stage."

"Star, Raven, and Jinx, you guys start thinking up songs that the girls want to sing."

"Rob! You and, uh, KF and Jericho start making a list of songs."

"Aquadude! Mas! Menos! Start fixing the lighting and making a couple of props, will ya?"

"Bumblebee, Argent - you dudets start thinking up costumes."

"Spotty! Herald! You-oh, wait."

Beast Boy suddenly snatched Herald's trumpet. "Just to seal the deal."

Herald blinked twice. He elbowed Hot Spot in the ribs. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"Okay, where was I?" Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Oh, right. You guys write a bit of script. Go coordinate with the song group and the costume group."

"Kole, I'm going to entrust to you the most difficult, most honorable, and most sought-after job among all the others." Beast Boy looked at Kole in the eyes.

Kole nodded eagerly. "What is it, Beast Boy?"

The changeling's stomach growled. "Go get me a tofu burger."

"Excuse me?" Kole asked, slightly appalled. Tofu? Who eats _tofu_, anyway?

"You heard me. It's in the refrigerator."

"Whatever," Kole grumbled, heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, you can be assistant director, too," Beast Boy added, saying it with such a tone that it seemed unimportant.

"That's more like it."

* * *

"So...what now?"

"I believe we are to choose a song, for us to present to the group."

"Yes, Starfire, but what _kind_ of song?"

"I think I want to do something modern. Raven?"

"I don't care."

"Jinx is correct! We must do a song that is date to up."

"Up to date, Star."

"But...there are so many. We'll never settle on one."

"So, I was thinking something like - oh, what was the title of that song - Call Me Maybe?"

Jinx whipped out her music player, and popped the ear buds into the two girls' ears.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, it is most delightful to listen to!"

"Even I have to agree with that."

"Now, let's see...what other songs do we know?"

"Something done with the glorkapipes perhaps?"

"Er...no thanks, Star."

"Oh, but the glorkapipes are quite enjoyable!"

"We should focus on Earth music, alright?"

"Um, of course..."

"Now, I thought maybe we could do Hot..."

"I think I saw that on the music channel yesterday."

"Raven, you watch the music channel?"

"No!" the empath replied quickly. "I just, uh, happened upon it."

"If you say so. So, should we?"

Starfire smiled. "It sounds most wonderful, Jinx."

Raven shrugged. "Why not?"

Jinx grinned. "Then it's settled. Now, we should practice, I guess..."

Raven suddenly shrunk. _ I can't sing. I can't sing. It's a disaster._ _DISASTER_.

"I think I might send Beast Boy into another dimension - a dimension full of meat, perhaps - for this little caper," the empath mentioned darkly.

* * *

"Yo, this is hard work!"

"Shut up, and let's just finish the stupid thing."

"Grass stain's really got this planned out."

"Must've been planning this one for weeks."

Speedy grunted as he pushed the wooden stage into place.

Cyborg, on the other hand, had been setting up a light system. Strobes were to be placed on the floor, and on the metal railing set up to support the curtains.

"This is gonna call for killer payback."

"Tell me about it."

Aqualad smiled at the pair. "So, how's the lighting working out, Cyborg?"

"Almost ready for you guys to fix," Cyborg replied, managing a weary smile.

"_¡Muchos gracias, señor Cyborg!_"

"No prob, little dudes." Cyborg grunted as he handed a couple of the finished strobes to Aqualad.

* * *

"This is hard," Robin whined.

"I know, right?" Kid Flash said, sitting down on the floor.

_Guys, I have an idea_, Jericho signed.

"I don't know sign language. Robin?"

"Not one of the things Batman taught me."

Jericho sighed in exasperation. _Anyone have a pen a-_ Oh, forget it.

"Fear not, fellow musically-retarded friends!" Kid Flash declared, grinning. "For I have a music player!"

"And this helps us because...?" Robin deadpanned.

"It has a shuffle option, my dour leader."

"Enough with the wisecracks," Robin snapped. "Then play it and let's see what comes on!"

"Okay, okay. Yeesh," Kid Flash conceded, glaring at Robin while he set up the music player. "No need to get all worked up about it."

Robin took one ear bud and popped it in, while Kid Flash took the other.

"This is actually pretty good," Robin admitted, his head bobbing to the rhythm.

"What's the name of the song?" Kid Flash asked, also swaying to the beat of the song.

The words glowed on the small screen.

_Andy Grammer - Fine By Me_

"Okay, now, we should look for another one."

Kid Flash pressed a button, skipping the rest of the song.

* * *

Beast Boy sauntered to their group, grinning.

"So, how's it going, dudes?"

"We've got one so far," Robin said, slightly irritated.

"Great. Now, practice your singing."

"_WHAT_?"

"What about Jericho over there?"

"Jericho can play the guitar for you guys."

"Lucky stiff," Kid Flash griped. Jericho smiled sheepishly.

"Also, get me another song."

"But my music player is _tired_," Kid Flash protested, shoving the gadget into Beast Boy's face.

"Go consult the girls or something, or roll the dice, pluck petals off of a daisy, _I don't know! Just get it done!_"

With that, Beast Boy left to check on the other groups.

"We are _doomed_, man. Doomed."

"This is why Beast Boy is never the leader."

* * *

**A/N: Eh. Not my best. Does anyone have any ideas for songs the guys, and the girls as well, can sing? I need GROUP songs and SOLO songs. I've got a couple of ideas, but I'd like your input.**

**Review, please!  
**


End file.
